Destiny in the Stars? Usagi's Pinch!
by reginaikas
Summary: What happens when Seiya finds himself in the past, and nobody knows who he is? Rated T to be safe.  SeiyaxUsa, MamoxUsa Read Author's note at first chapter.
1. Journey Through Space! Seiya's Fall!

**Author's Note**

_Okay, so a few things to clear up.._

_Seiya Kou in this story is a man. This will clear up in the story, he is a man. He does not become a girl, even as a senshi. I like Seiya better this way. :)

* * *

_

"Mamo-chan?" Asked a pouty faced pigtailed girl as she hugged her boyfriend.

"Usako?" Two deep blue eyes stared at the round faced girl looking up at him. Usagi stared at him for a moment. "Do you love me?" she asked, standing up straighter to get closer to his height.

"Yes." He said simply, nodding his head and smiling. At hearing this, Usagi grabbed hold of his arm to hug it. "Like how?" She pouted.

"Why so suddenly?" Mamoru asked, holding back a grin. Usagi nuzzled her head into his arm. "Please? Like how?" she asked again.

"Let's see.." Mamoru said, giving in and closing his eyes to think. When he opened them, his eyes seemed deeper as he stared at her intently. "It feels wonderful to be with you," he whispered deeply. The young girl smiled happily, the pout leaving her face. She let go of her arm and leaned up to him, as he placed his hands on her shoulders. As the couple's lips were meeting, four shooting stars soared across the sky over their head.

* * *

Four shooting stars were racing across the galaxy, thousands of light years away from their home. One was centered by the other three, as they advanced closer and closer to their destination with each second. Star Fighter stared straight ahead as a single tear slid down his face. "_I'll never forget you, Odango,_" he thought to himself, as he grew farther and farther away from earth. He didn't look at the senshi beside him, he just stared ahead as they flew further into darkness, as thousands of stars blurred past them.

"Eh?" Star Maker shouted, gaining the attention of the three travelers beside him. Everyone snapped their glances up, to see in the distance what had made Maker start. "A black hole?" Healer shouted, stopping in his tracks. The other three stopped immediately with him. Maker put his finger to his chin, concern gathering on his face. "This isn't good. It's right in our path," He said, studying it.

"Eh, let's just go around it!" Fighter said cheerfully, pointing his thumb at it. Maker shook his head. "We can't do that, the gravitational pull would suck us into it.." he muttered under his breath. Healer shrugged, "We can always make a detour," he said cooly, pointing to his left. "We can go out there to a safe distance," he pointed in front of him "head this way to a safe distance, and then coarse back on track." Maker stared at Healer as he said this. "Healer, that was a great choice of words.." he commented.

Fighter clapped a hand on Maker's shoulder. "Anyway, it sounds like a plan, right?" He said, grinning. The four nodded at each other, and began to soar towards their new path. "What?" Maker suddenly yelled, feeling pressure pulling him. Fighter could feel it too, somehow they had crossed into the black hole's pull, and were being sucked in. Kakyuu screamed as Fighter and Maker grabbed her hands. Fighter closed his eyes, stuggling to rip them free of the gravitational pull, but it was no use. _"Odango,"_ Fighter thought to himself, as he closed his eyes.

* * *

Usagi smiled to herself, brushing her long, golden locks. She giggled at herself in the mirror giddily, blushing as she cupped a hand to her cheek. "Oh, Mamo-chan.." she thought out loud. "I'm so happy that you're finally alright,"

She turned around, looking at her empty bed. An image of a red-headed toddler crossed her mind, Usagi had grown used to climbing into bed with her to sleep. "I really will miss Chibichibi-chan, though.." Usagi said sadly, as she climbed into bed, closing her eyes. "At least I know she's alright.."

Suddenly, Usagi felt a jolt of electricity run though her body. She jerked upright, staring around the room. Her heart was beating rapidly, as her wide eyes studied her surroundings. Her mind began to race. Images of Seiya began to slur into her head. She climbed out of bed, and walked to her window. "What is this uneasy feeling?" She asked, staring up at the night sky.

* * *

A weird sensation overtook Fighter, as he lost his grip on Kakyuu's hand. He covered his face, as his skin tingled. Deep blackness surrounded the four, with waves of purple in the thin air. Fighter felt his transformation lose effect, as his body jerked. "Ah!" Healer groaned, his eyes widening. Seiya trembled as he reached for Kakyuu, who has been pulled away from the three. They drifted further and further from each other, each overwhelmed with the sensation they were feeling.

Seiya cried out, suddenly feeling a warmth at his feet. He looked down, spotting blue light engulfing him from below.

"What?" Taiki cried, wind blowing against them as the blue overtook them further and further.

Once they were completely surrounded by the light blue, they were being pulled. Pulled down, they began to race. Kakyuu screamed, as Seiya reached for her hand, but she was gone. "PRINCESS!" He cried, as he watched her fall below him. He realized that Taiki and Yaten weren't with him anymore either. He stared down below him. Something seemed familiar about this area.

Seiya closed his eyes, and then it was over. With an extremely loud splash, Seiya landed into a large body of water. Seiya gasped in surprise, and began to choke. "_Note to Seiya, don't breathe in water,_" He thought.

Seiya's head popped out from under the water. He looked around. A crowd of people had gathered around the lake, staring at him. He bit his lip, his cheeks turning red. "Ah-" He started, throwing his arm behind his head in nervous laughter.

"_Ah, why did we end up back on Earth?_" Seiya thought, as he splashed down the street in his sopping wet clothes. "_Where are the others?_" He was heading towards the apartment that they had stayed in. Seiya poked his hand in his pocket, gripping his key. "Lucky!" He sang, holding it tight.

He saw ahead a girl with long blonde hair, tied back in a red ribbon. He recognized her as Minako and grinned, closing his eyes, getting ready for her excited cries to him. But the cries never came. Seiya's grin dropped, as he looked her over. Minako caught his stare, and grinned flirtatiously. "Do I know you?" She asked. "What happened to your clothes?"

Seiya's jaw dropped. "You- you don't.." He pointed at his chest. "ME?"

Minako stared at him blankly for a moment. Suddenly, she screamed excitedly, hitting him on the head. "OH! Do you want some money! Sorry, sorry, but a pretty girl like me doesn't have any!"

Seiya felt a sweatdrop forming at his forehead. "I'm not a begger.." he muttered. Minako giggled nervously, waving her arms frantically in the air. "I don't have anything! I'm sorry! Perhaps you could ask that guy over there?" She said, pointing to a random stranger. The stranger noticed her gesture, and choked back. He picked up his pace and sped off into the distance.

Seiya sighed deeply, shaking his head. "Okay, bye-bye, then." He said. He just wanted to get to his apartment and find a set of warm clothes.

"Ah," Seiya sighed, pulling a shirt over his head. This feels much better. Seiya had taken a hot shower when he got home. Now that he wasn't wet any longer, he gave himself time to think. He looked around his apartment. It still looked the same. Suddenly, a thought struck Seiya. He could see Usagi again. What was with Minako, though? She really hadn't recognized him?

Suddenly, Seiya heard a click in the door, and looked up to see it creak open. Standing in the doorway was Taiki, covered in mud, and Yaten, with a smashed bird egg in his hair.

Seiya fought back laughter as he threw his towel at them.

* * *

"Usagi-chan!" A raven haired girl shouted sternly, placing her hands on her hips. "Rei-chan! Please don't be angry!" Usagi cried, biting her fist as she squealed back her tears. Rei ignored her, and stuck out her tongue. "Why should I be mad? You're the one who is always late, Us-a-gi-chan!"

Usagi began to cry. "But I couldn't get to sleep until late last night!" She wailed. "First I had to finish reading my comic book, and then I had to eat yummy donuts that Mama made for me!" She took a deep breathe. "And then I took a nice warm bath, I couldn't get to sleep until that! And then I had to brush my hair! I'll get tangles if I don't do that! But then I couldn't sleep because I was still hungry and Mama made me some shortcake! And then I was late to class this morning! And Haruna-san made me stay after class and scrub the desks!"

Rei stuck her tongue out again. "U-sa-gi!" She said sternly. "Prioritize!"

Usagi wiped at her watery eyes. "Yes." She nodded.

"There, there. Usagi-chan." A brunette said, patting the pigtailed girl on the back. "We'll get some snacks at Crown, and then we'll go to Rei-chan's. It'll be okay."

Usagi rubbed her growling stomach. "I want shortcake!" She giggled happily, forgetting about the lecture she had just received. The four inner senshi made their way towards crown, laughing with one another as they told stories about the day. Usagi saw Crown up ahead. "Hey, we're here!" She smiled happily. "Cake! And milkshakes!" She squealed, running ahead of her laughing friends. "I want to see Motoki and get sympathy!"

As Usagi made her way to the sliding doors, though, she flinched as she saw a large figure in front of her. It was too late to stop running though, so she slammed into the tall body, falling backwards. "Ouchies!" She cried. She heard her friends calling her, expressing concern.

"Watch where you're going!" A deep voice growled. A man stood up off the ground and dusted himself off. Usagi-chan noticed her knee was scraped. "You!" She cried. "My knee! You hurt my knee!"

Mamoru shrugged, pushing past her. "It's your own fault. Learn to walk, odango atama."

"MY NAME IS NOT ODANGO!" Usagi screamed after him, fuming. Minako reached Usagi, putting a hand on her shoulder. "That guy again!" She said, smiling at Usagi. Usagi groaned to herself. "He's so rude!" She bit her lip. "I can't believe he's such good friends with Motoki!"


	2. Back In Time? Seiya's Chance!

"Usagi-chan, you sure are hungry," commented a black cat with a moon shaped "bald spot" on her forehead. "I am!" Usagi agreed, as she popped a large piece of cake into her mouth. "It's that desk cleaning! Haruna-san is so mean!" She said sadly, gulping down her cake and taking a swig of her milkshake. Rei rested her head into her hand. "Usagi, you're dense."

Usagi ignored Rei's comment. "Anyway," she said, her eyes lighting up. "I made a good grade on my math test!"

"Good job!" Minako said brightly, "Maybe you can start to tutor me!" Usagi stuck her nose in the air. "Yes, my best score this year! Tada!" In a flash, Usagi pulled a crinkled test out of seemingly nowhere. She held it out for her friends to see. A sweatdrop instantly formed at Makoto's forehead. "Usagi," Ami said softly. "That score is only a 38.."

Usagi nodded, giggling to herself. "I know! I know! And it's all thanks to the help of you, Ami-chan! Thank you! Thank you!" Ami looked at Makoto, who was grinning widely, her eyebrows screwed. "Who is she mocking?" Rei whispered in Minako's ear. Minako sported a wide grin. "Congratulations!" She cried. She elbowed Rei. Suddenly, Rei jerked upright. "Yes, congratulation, Usagi-chan!" The crowd of girls cried. Usagi clapped to herself. "And for this reason, I eat more cake! Motoki!" she called, waving her hand excitedly.

Motoki turned around, smiling at Usagi. "I'll be there in just a second," he called, turning back to his current customer. "That was a chocolate shake, I'll get that in right away." Motoki confirmed as he hurried off towards the kitchen. Seiya had gone to Crown, remembering that Usagi had loved to eat there. He had been hoping to run into her. At hearing her voice, he turned, looking back at Usagi and the three girls sitting at the table. "Chance!" he sang to himself, brushing his hand through his dark hair and making his way towards the table.

"Oi, Odango!" He said cheerfully. At hearing this, Usagi tensed. "Stupid Mamoru-san.." she muttered to herself. "Happy to see me?" Seiya continued, making his way to the table and setting a hand on it. "MY NAME IS NOT ODANGO!" Usagi barked, her eyes clinched shut at she yelled. Seiya was taken aback by her reaction. "Eh?" He gasped. Usagi had never shouted at him like that before. Well, other than the time that Chibichibi had knocked him on top of her in the woods, and she threw him. Seiya almost blushed, remembering that moment.

Usagi opened her eyes, and they widened when she saw a strange face staring down at her in shock. "You.. you aren't Mamoru-san!" She began to laugh nervously, rubbing her hair. "I-I'm so sorry!" Seiya's lip dropped open a little. "_Mamoru-san? Did Usagi and her Mamo-chan get in a fight?_" he thought to himself. Suddenly, he realized that Usagi wasn't greeting him excitedly at all. He had expected her to squeal his name and give him a friendly hug.

"Well?" He asked, crossing his arms and pretending to be angry. Usagi tilted her head to the side, blinking at him. "Well?" she echoed. Seiya pointed at his chest. "Aren't you happy to see me?" Usagi stared at him, laughing nervously. "Should I be?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"Well, I sure am!" Minako suddenly butted in, pushing Usagi over. Seiya could see stars in her eyes as she drooled up at him. "I'm Usagi's friend, Aino Minako! Pleasure to meet you!" She said, holding her hand out. Usagi pushed Minako, and reclaimed her seat. "Minako-chan! That hurt!" She exclaimed. "Usagi!" Rei whispered, leaning in across the table at her. "Why didn't you tell us about your cute friend?" Makoto interrupted. "What?" Usagi asked, taking a swig at her milkshake.

The four girls began to argue about Seiya, and whether or not Usagi had kept him a secret from them. Suddenly, Ami-chan pointed up, and they all gasped. Seiya was gone. Crown now had a silence taken over it. "Umm…" Matoki's voice rang through the silent café. "Did you see where that man went?"

* * *

"None of them remembered me," Seiya whispered to himself, staring at his feet as he closed his apartment door behind him. "What is going on?"

"Oh, Seiya," Taiki's voice pulled Seiya out of his thoughts. "None of them remember!" Seiya growled angrily, putting a hand to his forehead. "What?" Taiki asked, closing a book he had been reading. Seiya felt intense emotion as he told himself again. "None of them remembered who I was," he muttered, his back against the door.

Yaten came out of the bathroom with a toothbrush poking out of his mouth. "Whah go'ng onh?" He asked.

Seiya told the two about the encounter that he had with Minako as he was walking to the apartment, and the encounter with the gang at Crown. Taiki placed his hands together as he thought intently. "I wonder if perhaps their memories were wiped of us when we left the atmosphere?" He said quietly.

Seiya didn't want to hear this. He shook his head. "You don't really think that do you?" He asked. Taiki remained quiet for a long moment. Suddenly, he stood. "Either that, or.." He began. He picked up to telephone that was sitting on the coffee table beside them. He dialed a number, and Yaten and Seiya watched in silence as he spoke. "Hello, operator? Could you please tell me the date?... Yes, thank you."

C_lick._

Seiya and Yaten stared at Taiki, confusion lingering in the air. Calmly, Taiki moved to the couch, regaining his seat. "It's 1992." He said, opening his book back up.

"What?" Seiya gasped, backing up.

"It seems that when we went through that black hole, we were pulled through time itself. Why we ended up back on Earth, I'm not sure of." Taiki said calmly, as if he had already been thinking it over. Seiya stared at Taiki, emotion taking over. "So, they don't remember anything because it hasn't happened yet?" He asked, thinking his words through. Taiki nodded. "It appears that way, yes. But that's not what's important right now. We need to find our princess." He said seriously.

Seiya wasn't listening. He was thinking the situation in his head. Yaten and Taiki began to talk, but Seiya tuned them out. He thought about how Usagi had yelled at him earlier, because she thought he was Mamoru. "_Perhaps,_" He thought, "_Perhaps they aren't together yet?_"

"Seiya?" Yaten's annoyed voice called. Seiya shook his head, snapping out of thought. "Did you get that? Hello?"

Seiya grinned, pumping a fist in the air. "My chance!"


	3. Trouble at a Concert! New Senshi!

**Please review. :)**

"WAHHH!" Sailor Moon's cry echoed through the distance, as she felt a hot bolt hit her in the back. "That hurt, that hurt!"

"Sailor Moon!" Mercury's voice cried. "Bubbles spray!"

A deep mist covered the youma. "Supreme thunder!" Jupiter's shouted soon followed. The youma, however, dodged Sailor Jupiter's attack. Suddenly, with a jolt of her heart, Sailor Moon could feel herself pinned to the ground. "I've got you," the youma growled, and Sailor Moon could feel the youma's grip tightening around her neck.

"No, let go!" Sailor Moon shouted desperately, scratching at the youma's hand. The youma didn't let loose, and suddenly Sailor Moon felt herself growing weaker. "Surrender your energy, that's it.." the youma snarled, and Sailor Moon gasped.

"Sailor Moon!" Jupiter cried. "Get off of her! Supreme thunder!"

"No, Jupiter!" Mercury tried to interrupt. But it was too late. Sailor Moon screamed at she and the youma both received the electric shock. "Idiot! We can't attack the youma or Sailor Moon will get hurt, too!" Mars cried.

Sailor Moon closed her eyes. If she lost any more energy, her transformation would..

Suddenly, the youma screamed, and was thrown off of Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon gasped, turning her head to her side. "A rose!" She whispered.

The youma and the senshi turned, to see a man dressed in black standing in a tree. "Girls are full of energy and spunk, fiends like you will be punished for trying to take that away!" He said, his deep voice booming.

Without having the be told, Sailor Moon was to her feet. She slid her tiara off of her forehead, as it powered up and began to glow. "Moon!" She cried, summoning up all of the energy that remained in her body. "Tiara!" She pulled it back, readying her aim. "ACTION!" She cried, releasing it. The tiara glowed a bright gold as it grew closer and closer to the youma.

"I did it!" Sailor Moon cried happily, jumping up in the air. "You did good, Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Kamen said, before disappearing into the darkness.

Sailor Moon stared up at the tree that Tuxedo Kamen had been standing in. The senshi ran to Sailor Moon, putting their arms around her protectively. "Who are you?.." Sailor Moon whispered to herself, taking a deep breath.

* * *

"Wow, they're so cute!" Naru exclaimed excitedly, admiring an image of the newest idol group. "What are you looking at?" Usagi's voice whispered slyly, as her head poked over Naru's shoulder. "They're The Three Lights! The newest idols!" Naru said enthusiastically, smiling up at Usagi. "Oh, idols?" she asked, taking the picture and looking at it closely. The picture was of three men: one dressed in red, one in blue, and one in white. Usagi stared at the man in red. "He looks familiar.." she whispered. Naru laughed. "Of course! They're idols! I'm sure you've seen them before!"

Usagi suddenly bit into a rice ball. Naru was used to Usagi pulling food out of midair to snack on. "What do they sound like?" Usagi asked, her mouth full. Naru grinned at her friend. "There's going to be a concert tonight! Want to come?"

* * *

"Ten minutes!" Seiya's disgruntled manager shouted to the three, before disappearing into another room to make sure everything was set up and complete.

"Do you think she'll hear?" Yaten whispered to Taiki. "It's funny that we're back to singing for our princess," Taiki whispered back, smiling to himself. "She'll hear. She can't be far!" Seiya said, determination swept on his face. "We'll do this for our princess." Yaten said, nodding sternly to himself.

Usagi clenched Naru's hand as girls all around the screamed. "YATEN-KUN!" An excited brunette was screaming, biting her nails. Usagi stared at the empty stage, not knowing what to expect. Suddenly, the lights went out. Naru began to scream, cupping her hands around her mouth to project her voice. The entire crowd went crazy as Usagi stared quietly.

"YATEN!" "TAIKI!" "SEIYA!"

Suddenly, music began to play. One by one, the three lights' faces appeared on the large screen behind them.

And then..

_Search for your love...  
Search for your love _

Usagi gasped. Something about this song touched her inside. It was as if she had heard it before, in a past life.

_You are always shining,  
Your smile is just like a tiny star.  
I cherish it very much. (everlasting starlight) _

Naru broke into tears, biting her fingernails. "This is amazing!" she cried. "TAIKI-SAN!"

_That day I couldn't protect you,  
I can only hold my remorseful tears,  
What was left was pain ( I can never forget you sweetheart) _

Suddenly, Usagi felt a nudge behind her. She turned to see Minako screaming at the top of her lungs. "Usagi-chan!" Minako yelled, locking eyes with the bunny.

_Search for your love, crystal of the universe  
Search for your love, don't cry for me  
Search for your love, as a matter of fact  
I love to hold you tightly. _

Seiya closed his eyes, singing his heart out. "_Can you hear this, princess?_" he thought to himself. "_I can't lose you yet again,_"

_Where are you now? (Moonlight Princess)  
Our Princess  
Answer me right away (Answer for me)  
Anwer me gently (Answer for me)  
Answer me right away (Answer for me) _

Suddenly, there was a loud crash as the music cut out and camera cut out. Before Usagi could turn to the source of the noise the crowd was already screaming. "What?" She cried, Minako grabbing her wrist. They locked eyes and nodded.

On top of a balcony stood a repulsive youma, with bones that stuck out from its skin. "YOU ARE ALL MINE!" He growled, waving his hands in the air. The screaming of the crowd grew louder, as the audience pushed against each other, trying to make their way out. The youma laughed to himself.

"Stop right there!"

The youma and the entire crowd turned their gaze to the stage, where a figure in a mini skirt stood on a speaker. Seiya's eyes widened at what he saw. There stood Sailor Moon, with a rounder face than he remembered. Her skirt was all blue, and her brooch was circle-shaped. This must have been her first transformation.

Sailor Moon struck a pose. "I can't forgive you ruining this idol concert! I'm Sailor Moon! And in the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

The crowd let out a hopeful cheer, as Sailor Moon shot the youma a death glare. Before the youma could retort something back, another voice screamed through the crowd.

"Creasent Beam!"

The youma flew off of the balcony, landing in front of the stage as the audience screamed. The crowd looked up to see another skirted figure, standing on the speaker on the opposite side of the stage. A girl, looking the same age, stood with her hand on her hip, her long hair blowing. "Sailor Venus!" she cried, striking a pose, threatening to attack again.

Seiya broke his gaze, as Yaten pulled on his arm. "Let's go!" He whispered, as the Three Lights rushed offstage.

The crowd was screaming, trying to escape the venue. Some were just standing, watching in utter shock and horror. The youma stood instantly, flying at Sailor Venus. "Ah!" She gasped, dodging his attack.

The youma turned, jumping at Venus again. His greasy arm slid out and slapped her in the back. "AH!" she screamed, flying from the speaker and onto the stage. "Sailor Venus!" Sailor Moon cried, jumping off of her speaker and landing in front of her friend. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Please be okay!" She cried as she hopped from one foot to the other. "What do I do? What do I do?"

"YOUR TURN!" Sailor Moon heard the youma scream. She turned around just as the youma was hitting her. Sailor Moon cried out in pain as she flew across the stage, slamming into the wall. "I'll teach both of you to interfere!" The youma snarled, his eyes turning red. Sailor Moon gasped from pain, standing up weakly.

"Creasant! BEAM!" Venus' voice screamed once again, and the youma was hit with another attack. He ignored Venus' attack, charging at Sailor Moon. "I'll get the weaker one first!" He announced.

By now, the audience had completely cleared the stadium. The only thing to be heard was the sound of the youma's rapid steps as he ran at Sailor Moon. Her eyes widened as she wobbled, her bruised legs feeling weak from the impact. "AHH!" She cried, looking around for somewhere to hide.

"STAR! SERIOUS! LASER!" A deep voice cried. The youma suddenly stopped in his tracks. A white light began to beam through his body, as his eyes became big in shock. "What's this!" He cried, screaming in pain.

Sailor Moon looked to the door of the stadium, to see three tall figures standing. A man was standing, his arm raised. He must have been the one who had attacked. The three were wearing black pants held on with a belt. The belt buckle was a large star. Their shirts fit a little tight, and were a few shades lighter than their pants. On their hands were white gloves, held on with a star.

"Sailor Star Lights! Stage ON!" the figures screamed in unison.

The youma screamed in pain once more, before an explosion gave way. Sailor Moon and Venus stood silent, staring as the dust settled. "Is he?" Sailor Moon asked, taking a weak step forward. Suddenly out of the dust, struck an enraged youma. He smelled of smoke, and looked as if he were half melted. "HOW DARE YOU!" he screamed, taking Sailor Moon by the arm. Sailor Moon screamed, jerking away from the youma. "I'll punish you! I'll punish you all!" The youma's face was bright red with rage. His burnt hair began to wave, as his body began to glow. "I'll drain every bit of energy from you!" He laughed manically, as Sailor Moon cried in pain. She flailed around, trying to break free from his clutches.

"Sailor Moon!" Figher shouted, jumping across the stadium and landing on the stage. "Get off! Get off!" Sailor Moon wailed, tears streaming down her face. "It hurts! Ahh!"

"STAR! SERIOUS!" Fighter began, but Maker tackled Fighter. "Idiot!" Maker screamed. "It'll hit her, too!"

Sailor Moon kicked at the youma, sobbing uncontrollably. "Venus! Venus! Help me!" She begged, feeling herself growing weaker by the second.

Suddenly, as if on cue..

The youma flew off of Sailor Moon, his hand bleeding. Sailor Venus stared up at the balcony which the youma had been on standing earlier. "Déjà vu?" she asked, remembering the night before.

"Trying to steal a girl's beautiful energy, this concert was full of life! I'll punish anyone who tries to harm those who protect it!" He boomed. He turned to Sailor Moon, nodding at her. "Now, Sailor Moon!" He shouted. She stood up weakly, nodding.

"MOON! TIARA! ACTION!" She cried, throwing her tiara at the youma. He screamed in pain, and suddenly dropped into a pile of ashes.

Tuxedo Kamen jumped from the balcony, landing in front of Sailor Moon. "Sailor Moon," He said seriously, gazing at her with a frown. "This is the second time you've been in such danger. Please be more alert." He said, before disappearing behind his cape.

Sailor Moon stared straight ahead for a moment, processing what he had just told her. "Hey.." she said suddenly, breaking the silence. "I AM ALERT!"

Sailor Venus ran to her friend, giving her a hug. "Are you alright, Sailor Moon?" She asked. Sailor Moon nodded. "Yes. But who are they?" She asked, turning to where the Star Lights had been standing. "EH!" She cried. "They're gone, too!"


	4. Encounter at Crown! Usagi's Meeting!

**This story does take place in the first season. I haven't seen it in ages, sorry if some of the characters are off!**

**Thank you so much for the favorites and the comments!^-^

* * *

**

"Damn it," Yaten hissed angrily, pressing his back into the wall. Taiki stared out the window of their apartment. "I wonder if our princess is okay," he said, adjusting his glasses. Seiya crossed his arms. "Oi, we can always have another concert. At least we got publicity!" He said nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders. Yaten gave Seiya a death stare for saying this, but Taiki laughed to himself. "You're right," he said, laughing harder. "Those senshi aren't well trained at all!" Taiki began to laugh even harder. "And I thought they were helpless with Galaxia!" He broke into hard laughter, finding the idea amusing.

"Shut up!" Seiya yelled, pulling his hand into a fist. "They're young! Don't forget that we need to protect Usagi-chan as well as our princess!"

Taiki kept laughing, but tried to stifle it. "You're right," he chuckled. "We need to help protect her... _she needs it!_" He crackled, breaking into more laughter.

* * *

Usagi stared at her reflection in the mirror, brushing through her long golden locks. "Luna?" She asked quietly. "Mrow?" Luna replied, lifting her head from her sleep. Usagi stopped brushing and turned around. "What do you think of Tuxedo Kamen?" She asked, laying her brush down. Luna yawned, and closed her eyes. "I'm not sure what to think of him." Luna said, laying her head back down. This didn't help Usagi at all. "Luna?" she asked again.

"Mrow?"

"What do you think of.. those star-lights that appeared?" Usagi clicked off the light and walked to her window. "Usagi-chan, remember that we can't be so ready to trust." Luna said tiredly, before dosing off again.

Usagi looked up at the sky and nodded.

* * *

"JADEITE!"

An average height man with short and curly blonde hair appeared, bowing. "Yes, your majesty?" He said, keeping his eyes to the floor.

"You've been failing me, Jadeite." Queen Beryl said coldly, looking down at her crystal ball. Jadeite took a deep breath, keeping his calm. "It's the Sailor Senshi!" He said, balling his hand into a fist. "If it weren't for them, you would have all the energy you could ask for!"

Queen Beryl didn't look up from her crystal ball. "Well, Jadeite. Get rid of those brats!" She snarled impatiently. Jadeite took a step back. "Yes, your majesty." He said, bowing.

* * *

"Take that! And that!" Usagi yelled, steering the car in her race driving game. Minako was sitting right beside her, biting her lip in concentration. Minako stepped on the gas, turning her steering wheel all the way to the right.

"AH! Minako-chan!" Usagi wailed, having been knocked off the road. "No fair!" Minako licked her lips, smiling triumphantly. "Yes!"

"No fair!" Usagi cried again, stepping up from her video game. "I want my quarters back!" She sighed. She realized that her pockets were empty of money. Her stomach began to growl. "Aww, I don't have any money to get a snack!" She whined, shooting Minako a pouty face. Minako's eyes went wide as she waved Usagi back. "Hey, hey! I don't have any money! Usagi-chan!"

Usagi sighed sadly. "I guess I need to go home, then." She pouted to Minako, waving. Minako nodded too. "Me too! Bye, Usagi-chan!"

The two girls went their separate ways as they left Crown. Usagi rubbed her growling stomach sadly. "Ah, it hurts!" She whined, clenching her eyes shut.

"It hurts! It hurts!"

**BAM!**

Usagi flew on her back. "Wah?" She said, looking around. Sitting across from her sat a man in a red suit, rubbing his head painfully. He looked up, feeling annoyed, until he saw a pair of blonde pigtails. "Odango!" He said, standing up and straightening out his suit. "WHAT?" Usagi yelled, jumping to her feet and standing as tall as she could. "My name is not ODANGO!" She barked. "You're as bad as Mamoru!"

Seiya smiled to himself. "Who?" he asked. Usagi jumped. "He's.. he's.. someone that I don't know very well! And he always calls me Odango-atama! And he makes fun of my grades! And calls me stupid! And says I'm lazy! And calls me other names! And makes fun of me when I tell Motoki that I'm late for school! And he-" Usagi stopped herself. "Did I just make myself look bad?" She asked softly, looking up at the sky as if she were thinking intently.

"No, you're fine, Odango."

Usagi screwed her face at Seiya. "HEY!" she retorted. "Who do you think you are?"

Seiya struck a pose. "Seiya."

Usagi blinked. "Oh."

Seiya stared at Usagi. "_She was at the concert last night.._" he thought. "You don't know who I am?" He asked. Usagi shook her head. "Girls are always so happy to see me!" He grinned. A sweatdrop formed on Usagi's head. "Don't get a big head!" She said, looking away. Seiya grinned. "Where are you going, odango?" He asked.

"It's not Odango!" Usagi growled. "I'm going home for a snack!" She said, rubbing her growling stomach. "Oh! A snack! Thank you!" Seiya smiled.

"Hey! You aren't invited!" Usagi said, putting her hands on her hips. Seiya rubbed his hand through his hair. "Don't be mean."

Usagi glared at Seiya. "I am not mean!" She said. Seiya patted Usagi on the head. "Okay, okay. See ya, Odango!" Seiya waved as he started to walk off.

Usagi watched him walk. "The nerve of some people!" She said to herself. "_I_ think my hairstyle is cute!"

* * *

The next day, the girls met at Rei's temple. They were discussing the attack that had happened at the Three Lights' concert.

Ami put a finger to her chin thoughtfully. "Sailor Star Lights.. but.. they were men?"

Minako and Usagi nodded at the same time. "Not only men!" Minako announced, her mouth full of noodles that she had been slurping. "But _cute_ men!"

"No fair!" Makoto groaned. "I wish I had been there!"

"Come on, girls!" Ami said. "Their appearance isn't the point! I didn't think there was such a thing as a male senshi!"

Luna backed Ami up on this. "Neither did I!" She said. "I mean, Tuxedo Kamen isn't a girl, but he isn't a _real_ senshi either! These men were _senshis_!"

Rei looked into her lap, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "This worries me, guys. Luna didn't even know about this." She said. Usagi smiled. "But they helped us! It really was an _attack_, too!" she said cheerfully. Ami, Rei, and Luna looked at Usagi. "Usagi-chan!" They said sternly at the same time. "We can't be so ready to trust!"

Usagi's smile dropped. "Y-yes!" she said, nodding reluctantly.

"Anyway," said Luna, "We've got to be more serious as senshi. There have been too many close calls where Tuxedo Kamen has had to save us. And we can't always rely on him."

Usagi picked her head up. "But! He helps us!" she defended.

"Usagi-chan!" Luna said. Usagi put her head back down. "Yes." she said softly.

Rei stuck her tongue out at Usagi. "Anyway, w_e're_ not the ones that need to be more serious! It's all you, Usagi-chan!" Usagi's jaw dropped. "Eh?" She yelled, tears welling in her eyes. "That's not fair, Rei-chan!" Minako laughed and poked at Usagi. "I think you like being saved," Minako cooed. Usagi turned to Minako. "Mina-chan!" She wailed. "Not you, too!" Tears began to stream down Usagi's face. "I try my best!" She sniffled. Suddenly she exploded in tears, her head pointed at the ceiling as he bawled. Makoto patted Usagi on the back. "There, there! Usagi-chan! We all need practice!" She said, a sweatdrop at her forehead. Usagi continued wailing. "Usagi, please!" Ami begged. "We don't like seeing you cry!"

"Ah! Usagi-chan! I almost forgot!" Makoto said brightly. Usagi stopped crying. "What?" she asked quietly. Makoto pulled a picnic basket out from under the table they were sitting at. "I brought shortcake for everyone!" she said, opening it. Usagi giggle excitedly. "Makoto-chan! You're amazing!"

* * *

Taiki and Yaten watched as Seiya danced around the store, selecting a pair of sunglasses.

"Seiya really seems.." Yaten started, at a loss of words. He closed his eyes. Taiki decided to give it a try. "Seiya seems.." he paused, thinking over what he would say.

Seiya strolled over the the two, a pair of sunglasses covering his eyes. "Now I look good!" He smiled. Yaten gave Seiya a thumbs up. "Cool." he said, uninterested.

"Alright!" Seiya laughed, slapping Yaten on the back. Yaten shot Taiki a look that said _How do I react to that? _Taiki smiled at Yaten, offering no help. "It's good Seiya's so happy," he commented outloud. Seiya grinned at Taiki. "Yes. I have no reason not to be happy!" he said, giving Taiki a thumbs up.

Yaten looked at Seiya like he was irritated. "What about our princess?" he asked. "We've lost her again.."

Seiya just grinned at Yaten. "I know we'll find her soon. Once we can perform an actual concert, we'll find her!" Yaten nodded.

"You're right," Taiki said. "We can't lose hope."


	5. A Need For Signatures! Chance Meeting!

**I appreciate any feedback! ^^**

**

* * *

**

Mamoru sat up in bed, putting his hand to his head. "Another dream," he whispered. He realized that it was still dark out. He took a sip of water from the glass on his bedside table, and laid back down.

_Endymion, _

Mamoru could hear her desperate pleas.

_Endymion, please! _She called, her back turned.

_Please, my prince!_

_

* * *

_

"Momma is gonna kill me!" Usagi wailed, staring at her English test in horror. "She wont kill you, don't worry!" Naru offered, trying not to make a face as she eyes Usagi's test score. Usagi gave Naru a helpless look. "I can't show this to Momma!" She cried, rolling her test into a ball. "I can't! I can't!" Usagi threw it behind her head.

"What the-?"

Usagi turned around. Her face turned bright red. "Ah!" she gasped.

Mamoru was unrolling Usagi's test. "Watch where you're aiming, Odango-atama!" He scowled. "Wha- 12 points?" Mamoru looked up at Usagi from her paper. "Are you just stupid, or incredibly lazy?"

"HEY!" Usagi yelled, her face turning bright pink. "How dare you say that! Gimme that!" Usagi shouted, grabbing for her test. Mamoru held it so Usagi couldn't reach it. "That's none of your business! Give it back!"

Mamoru waved the test at her. "You threw it away. What do you care?"

"Oh, give it back already, Mamoru-san!" Naru sighed, rolling her eyes. Usagi glared up at Mamoru. "Whatever," Mamoru said, dropping the crinkled test on the concrete.

Usagi sprang for it, shoving it into her book bag. "Learn to study, Odango-atama" Mamoru said before turning away.

"I THINK MY HAIR IS CUTE!" Usagi screamed after him. She crossed her arms. "Hmph!"

Naru looked around, looking for some way to change the subject. "Oh!" She said, pointing across the street. "Hmh?" Usagi turned to see. Naru grabbed Usagi's hand. "Let's go see that store!"

Outside of the store was a Three Lights poster, showing the three men looking off in different directions. At the bottom of the poster read 'THREE LIGHTS - AUTOGRAPH SIGNING APRIL 2.' Naru screamed, putting a hand to her mouth. "April 2? That's tomorrow!" She excitedly pulled Usagi into the store.

Sure enough, the next day Usagi was woken up with a phone call from Minako. "We're all going to get our posters signed!" She screamed happily into the phone. The five girls met with Naru at the music store. "There's such a long line! I'm getting thirsty!" Usagi whined. "Here!" Makoto said, holding a bottle of water out to Usagi. Usagi grinned. "Mako-chan! You think of everything!" The girls talked excitedly among each other. "I'm going to woo Yaten-kun with my love-love eyes!" Minanko cooed, staring at the sky dreamily. Ami blushed, looking to Luna. "I heard that Taiki-san is very intelligent," Ami said, staring down at a book she was holding. "I thought I would give him this."

"Ah, Ami-chan! Do you have a crush!" The girls asked at the same time. Ami blushed more, looking away.

"We're next up!" Makoto said excitedly, clutching the album that she wanted to get signed. Usagi couldn't see over her friends, who had crowded in front of her to get a better look at the idols. "I can't see!" Usagi whined. "Oh god! I'm full of butterflies!" Minako whispered. "I can't see!" Usagi whined, trying to push through the girls. And then..

"Next!" One of the idols called. The girls began to argue over who would go first. They shoved against each other, griping. Naru managed to squeeze through them, giving a cute smile to Yaten, who was the first idol. Yaten gave Taiki and Seiya a quick glance that said _'It's them,_'

Suddenly, through the crowd popped Usagi, who ran to Naru and hugged her arm. "Naru-chan! Rei-chan almost hit me in the face!"she whined. Naru looked at Usagi, and back at the idols. A blush began to shine on her face. Yaten smiled calmly at the girls. "Name?" He asked. Naru stuttered. "N-Naru," Yaten looked down at the poster and scribbled his name. Naru smiled. "Th-thank you!" She said, bowing politely. Yaten gave Naru another smile, before looking to Usagi. Usagi stared at Yaten blankly, blinking. Yaten sighed. "Do you want me to sign anything?" He asked impatiently. Usagi blinked again. "Oh? NO! I'm here with Naru-chan!" She squealed happily.

"Odango!"

Usagi turned. "Eh?" She gasped. Seiya was sitting next to Yaten, looking at her through his sunglasses. "You're?" Usagi breathed, her eyes widening. Seiya smiled. "You didn't know!" He pretended to be shocked. Usagi blinked at Seiya.

"Usagi-chan!"

Usagi turned around. The group of girls had finished fighting, and were glaring at Usagi. "YOU KNOW HIM!" Usagi backed up, "Ah! I didn't know that I knew him!" She defended, looking around desperately. Naru stared at Usagi in shock. "Traitor!" She whispered, her eyes wide. "Not you, Naru-chan!" Usagi began to whine.

"Ah," Seiya's voice interrupted the girls. They all turned to him. "Are these your friends, Odango?"

Minako pushed past Usagi, holding a card out. "Aino, Minako! I'm fan club member number 1046!" Makoto pushed past Minako, holding out a brighter colored card. "Kino, Makoto! Member number 825!" Rei pushed past Makoto, holding out an even brighter card. "Hino, Rei! Member number 627!" Ami was the last to push through, holding out a glittery white card. "Mizuno, Ami. Member number 4."

The girls stared at Ami. "4?" They shouted together. Ami blushed behind her book.

Seiya smiled at the group of girls. "Here," he said suddenly, reaching under the table. "Take these, but keep it a secret." He said, holding out six albums. "They have unreleased tracks on them. For Odango's friends." Seiya winked at Usagi.

"My name is not Odango!" Usagi said sternly. Minako slapped Usagi on the back. "Be nice, Usagi!" Rei hissed. The girls grabbed at their CDs. "Thank you! Thank you!" They chanted.

Ami blushed, hiding behind the CD she had just received. "Ah, Taiki-san?" She asked shyly. Taiki smiled up at her. "Yes, Mizuno-san?" He replied. Ami held out the book shyly. "I heard you had a high IQ. And you liked to read. I thought you might enjoy this.."

Taiki looked over the title of the book. "A book on quantum physics," he smiled. "This is interesting. Thank you very much."

Ami blushed a bright pink. Suddenly, a girl from in line shouted. "Hurry up! We want our turns to see the lights!"

Usagi and her friends began to laugh nervously. "Thank you, thank you!" The girls said cheerfully, beginning to walk away.

"Ah, Odango?" Seiya called. Usagi turned to look at Seiya. Seiya grinned at Usagi. "Thanks for giving me a visit, Odango."

Usagi blinked shyly at Seiya. "Ah.. you're welcome?" She said.

"HURRY! HURRY!" Another girl shouted from the line. Usagi jumped. "Ah, bye-bye!" Usagi called, running out of the store.


	6. Figure With The Rose! Seiya's Pain!

**I don't plan on abandoning this story! Updates may take awhile because of being busy. :( **

**Thank you for all the comments! Each one inspires me to write more! ^^ ^^ **

**

* * *

**

"I can't believe that our princess hasn't reached us yet!" Yaten hissed, slamming his fist on the coffee table. Seiya was twanging on his guitar calmly. Yaten glanced at Seiya. "Seiya! I'm tired of your attitude!" he hissed.

Seiya smirked. "I don't have an attitude," He said softly. _Trinnnnnnnnn!_ went the guitar.

Yaten bit his lip. "Our princess, Seiya!" He screamed.

Seiya set his guitar down. "She's alright," he said passively.

Yaten glared at Seiya, breathing heavily. "How can you just say that?" He said. He threw his hands in the air. "We haven't heard from her! The last time we saw her, she was falling out of the sky! How do you know she's alright, Seiya!"

Seiya shook his head at Yaten. "You can't feel that?" He asked. Yaten didn't respond. Seiya smirked and turned away, grinning at his guitar. "Her warmth.. she is alright."

* * *

Usagi-chan was standing outside a bookstore looking into the window.

"I want that!" Usagi squealed happily to the black cat on her shoulder. "Usagi-chan, you're so childish!" Luna said. Usagi ignored her. "I wonder if Ami-chan would be proud to see me at a bookstore!" She said happily. Luna felt a sweatdrop form at her forehead. "You might need to actually go inside, Usagi."

Usagi laughed. "Ah, yeah.."

Suddenly the door to the bookstore opened, and out walked a tall man with sunglasses. "GH!" Luna started, and Usagi slapped a hand over her mouth.

Mamoru turned to see Usagi and Luna. "What are you doing to that cat?" He asked coldly.

Usagi looked at Luna with wide eyes. "Ah?" Luna glanced at Usagi, and began rubbing her cheek against the girl's shoulder.

"Looks like she likes you," Mamoru added. "Poor cat."

"WHAT?" Usagi screamed, jumping to the tip of her toes. "Leave Luna out of this!" She barked, pointing a finger up at Mamoru.

Mamoru stared at Usagi for a moment, before shoving her hand away. "You _act_ tough, Odango." Mamoru muttered.

Usagi glared at Mamoru. Mamoru stared at Usagi for another second, before turning. "Ah!" He groaned, putting a hand to his head. He dropped to his knees.

"Ah, Mamoru-san!" Usagi called, dropping down. "Are you okay?" She asked. She put a hand to his forehead. "You're burning up!" She exclaimed.

Mamoru's head began to throb. He pushed Usagi away. He stood up and began to walk off, breathing heavily.

"EH?" Usagi called. "YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE RUDE!"

Mamoru ignored the girl as he walked on, his hand rubbing his temples. "When I look at her.." he whispered.

* * *

Seiya stared into the crowd of singing girls. The three lights glanced at each other before breaking into song. It was their fifteenth concert since they had gone through the black hole. Still there was no sign of Princess. The men would sing with more emotion with each show.

Meanwhile, Usagi was listening to the song playing on the radio in her room. The concert was being broadcast live. She hummed along with the song to herself as she brushed through her long golden locks.

"_Passing through the remote night sky, _  
_ I'm making a wish in front of a shooting star. _  
_ I'm mumbling to myself to see you, _"

Usagi smiled to herself in the mirror. "Luna?" she hummed softly. The black cat picked her head up from laying down. Usagi turned and smiled at the kitty. "I always feel so calm when I listen to them," She commented. Luna mrowed in agreement. Usagi glanced out the window. "Almost as if they're singing to me." Usagi put her brush down. She tied her hair into her odango hairstyle.

"_Time flies by quickly, I've grown up. _  
_ Finally I feel; the pieces of memory are not enough. _  
_(please stand by my side sweetheart) _"

As soon as Usagi turned the light off, Luna bolted upright. Usagi saw the cat move in the moonlight. "Luna?" Usagi asked. Luna stood quietly, staring out the window. "Usagi-chan! There is trouble!" Luna said seriously. Usagi groaned. "No! Not tonight! I was so relaxed!"

* * *

The shadow of a mutated woman stood among smoke. She cackled hysterically to herself. "Jadeite will be pleased with me!" She screamed, ready to disappear into the night.

"Not if I can help it!"

The distorted figure turned angrily to see Sailor Moon, striking a pose and giving off her rehearsed speech. "Sailor Moon!" She announced.

"Oh," The youma said, sounded disappointed. "You. Jadeite told me about you." Slowly, a grin began to form on the youma's face. "He told me to obliterate you!"

At hearing this, Sailor Moon threw her attack in. "Moon! Tiara! Action!" She screamed, her glowing tiara racing towards its target. The youma dodged the attack, and snarled. "You must think I'm weak!" the youma screamed. Sailor Moon gasped, catching her tiara as it made its way back to her.

The youma smiled and threw an attack at Sailor Moon. A jet of fire flashed, and Sailor Moon screamed as she dodged the fire. The youma cackled manically, turning her back to the heroine. "I'll leave you here, girl!" She snarled, blasting another jet of fire behind her. Sailor Moon jumped, avoiding getting the burn. "No you don't!" Sailor Moon shouted. "Moon! Tiara! Magic!"

The youma dodged Sailor Moon's attack once again. Suddenly there was a bang, as the youma lost her patience and jumped to the girl. Sailor Moon screamed, and began to run. "No! No! No! No!" She cried, going as fast as she could. The youma was gaining on Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon!" Luna screamed, trying to run after Sailor Moon "Stop running and fight!"

"But I'm scared!" Sailor Moon responded, tears streaming down her face. "Don't chase me!" She cried, her screamed echoing throughout the night.

Suddenly, there was a lone rose in the youma's path. Sailor Moon stopped running and spun around. "Ah!" She cried happily, gazing around to see where he was.

Tuxedo Mask was standing on top of the lightpole, his cape blowing in the wind. "Now, Sailor Moon!" He called. Sailor Moon nodded, activating her tiara. The youma was distracted by the rose, that she didn't see the tiara coming. It hit her, and she evaporated into dust.

Sailor Moon squealed, jumping up and down and clapping her hands together happily. "Yay!" She cried. "We did it! We did it! No more youma!"

Luna and her cat's pace finally caught up to Sailor Moon. "Luna!" Sailor Moon giggled. "We can go home, now!"

On top of a nearby building stood a man in a tight button up shirt, leather pants, a red star stud earing on his left ear. His long, black hair blew in the wind as he watched the young soldier celebrate below. "I guess he beat me to her," He whispered.

* * *

Seiya was walking by himself through the city park. The moon lit the sidewalk for him as he stared out at the lake. Images of the young girl with odango pigtails raced through his head. He wondered if it was already too late.

"Princess," He whispered. He didn't know which princess he was even speaking of- the Moon Princess, or his own.

He continued walking as he made his way out of the park and through the city streets. It was almost midnight, and city life had died down for the night. "Princess," Seiya repeated, images of his red haired princess soaring. "Where have you gone?"

Seiya was so distracted by his thoughts, that he didn't realize where he was walking. His feet carried him, as the young man bit his lip in frustration. "Dammit," He muttered lowly.

"Ah,"

Seiya snapped his head up, coming back to his surroundings. He was standing outside Usagi's house. The light in her window was out, and he knew she was fast asleep.

"Odango."

* * *

The sun came up, and it was soon early afternoon. Seiya was sitting in the same city park, a baseball cap and sunglasses on. He leaned back in his bench, watching children scream happily as they ran around in circles.

He was drinking a can of soda casually, enjoying being away from the other two Lights. Their complaining and obsessing over the Princess was always bringing Seiya down, even though deep inside he knew that she was okay.

Seiya finished his soda and got up to throw it away. He glanced up to see a pair of meatballs strolling across the park from him. He grinned to himself. "She always has a way of finding me," He muttered.

Usagi was worried with her own thoughts. It was Sunday afternoon, and she had a test the next day. "I'm not ready!" Usagi whined to Luna.

"You could always study, Usagi-chan." Luna said. She had grown tired of telling Usagi this over and over again.

"I don't like studying!" Usagi moaned sadly, glancing at Luna sideways. "All I ever do is study or fight youmas!" She complained.

"You never study." Luna said, closing her eyes tiredly.

"Do too."  
"Do not."  
"Do too!"

"Oi, Odango!" Usagi looked up, forgetting to get irritated at the nickname. Seiya was walking to her, a hand in the air as he waved casually. "Why does he call me that?" She asked Luna softly.

Seiya reached Usagi and Luna. "Oh, cat!" He patted her on the head cheerfully. Usagi blinked at Seiya slowly. "Cat? Ah-yes!" Usagi grinned excitedly. "This is Luna!"

"I like black cats. She's pretty," Seiya said cheerfully.

"Why did you thank me?"

Seiya took a step back. "What?" He asked. Usagi repeated herself, a sweatdrop formed at her forehead. "Why did you thank me? I've been wondering!" Seiya's widened eyes stared at Usagi as he tried to understand her question.

"Ah! At the signing! You said 'thank you for coming!'" Usagi explained.

"Ah," Seiya said, smiling widely. "Well?" Usagi asked. Seiya cocked his head to the side. "Well, what?" He asked. Usagi gripped her skirt. "Why did you thank me?" She repeated, feeling herself grow annoyed. "Oh." Seiya struck a pose. "I always thank my fans!"

Usagi jumped to her tip toes. "Fan? Who said I was a fan!"

Seiya just smiled at the girl. "Who doesn't love Seiya-Kou?" He sang, striking another pose, the sun reflecting on his glasses.

"What?" Usagi asked. "Hey! Don't have such a big head!"

Seiya pointed a finger at Usagi. "You." He said. Usagi pointed at herself. "Me?" She asked softly. "You." Seiya repeated.

"I.. what?"

"_You_ don't have such a big head."

Usagi bit her lip. "I don't have a big head! My head's small! Act-Actually my doctor says it's the perfect size!" She retorted, dust kicking up from the ground as she scolded. Seiya found this funny and began to laugh.

"You're funny," Seiya smiled. "Odango."

Usagi didn't find anything funny. In fact, Seiya's laughing got her angrier. "It isn't funny!" She whined, her face turning pink.

"Aw, don't be like that!" Seiya cooed, smirking at the girl. Usagi glared at Seiya. "Hmph!" She said, crossing her arms and turning her back to him. Seiya stared at her silently, surprised that he had upset her so much. He looked around and saw an ice cream stand over the bridge. He poked her shoulder. "Psst," he whispered.

Usagi shrugged. "Hmph." She repeated. "Psst," Seiya whispered again, poking her harder. "I'll buy you some ice cream,"

Usagi turned to face him, her arms still crossed. "Really?" She asked sternly. Seiya grinned at her. "Really," He said. "With sprinkles?" Usagi asked. Seiya nodded. Usagi uncrossed her arms. "Okay," She said carefully. "But don't act so mighty," She warned.

"Oi." Seiya whispered. "Eh?" Usagi asked, closing her eyes and tilting her head. "Let's get ice cream." Seiya continued. "Ah!" Usagi smiled, putting her hands on her hips happily. "But." Seiya added. Usagi's smile dropped. "Yes?" She asked.

"Promise me," Seiya poked her. Usagi glared at Seiya sideways. "Promise?" She asked, her tone dropping. "Promise me that your big head wont explode from the sweets," Seiya finished.

Usagi stared at him.


	7. Sudden Crash! Jadeite's Fury!

**I am going to try to update as often as possible. My problem is being busy, and falling into writer's block. I have an idea of where I want the story to go but it isn't fully developed. Sorry! ^_^**

**Seiya is 16 in this story, of course! Dunno why but I had to throw it in there!**

**

* * *

**

"I want Chocolate!" Usagi said cheerfully, clapping her hands together. Seiya smiled and handed the vendor some money. "Thank you!" He said clearly, saluting the ice cream man. Usagi dug into her ice cream cone, licking it enthusiastically. Seiya smiled at Usagi, the sun reflecting in his sunglasses.

"Does it taste good?" He asked. Usagi nodded happily. "But, why did you buy it for me?" She asked slowly, eyeing him suspiciously. Seiya raised an eyebrow. "Why not?" He replied.

Usagi stared at him, giving her ice cream a hard lick. Seiya took his glasses off and winked at her.

"I don't like popular guys," Usagi said suddenly, shooting her nose into the air and licking her treat victoriously. Seiya's grin widened. "What's wrong with popular men?" He asked.

Usagi finished her ice cream and took a bite at the cone. "Done!" She sang.

"Eh?" Seiya tilted his head.

"Let's get some more!" Usagi jumped up and down. Seiya didn't know how to respond. "Do you want to hang out with me?" He asked dumbly.

"Ooh, but I have homework to do!" Usagi wined. "But-but I can put that off!"

At hearing this, Luna meowed warningly. Usagi squeezed Luna into her arms. "Yes, Luna! Let's have some fun!"

Usagi grabbed Seiya's arm and began to drag him. "I want some candy!" She squealed.

* * *

"Jadeite!"

A blonde man appeared out of darkness, kneeling silently.

"Where's the energy you promised?" Queen Beryl growled, her temper showing through her teeth. Jadeite jerked, trying to remain calm. "I'm losing my patience!" Queen Beryl yelled, her voice booming. Jadeite grimaced, he didn't like the tone of her voice at all.

"O-One more chance, my queen!" Jadeite requested. "If it weren't for Sailor Moon, you would have all of the energy you could ask for by now."

Queen Beryl gazed into her crystal ball angrily. "What good does that do me, you fool?" She asked angrily. Jadeite took a deep breath, balling his hands into fists.

The queen sighed deeply, rubbing her crystal ball calmly. "I give you one last chance." She warned. "One more chance. Don't let me down, your life depends on it."

Jadeite nodded, bowing his head down. "Thank you, my queen."

* * *

"Y-You like food." Seiya said dumbly, watching Usagi as she stuffed her mouth with kabobs. He was holding her trash for her; a box that she had eaten fried potatoes from, a chip bag, kabob sticks..

Usagi giggled happily. "Ah! I must stop so I don't spoil my appetite! Mama is making pie tonight!"

Seiya grinned nervously, sporting a sweatdrop. "H-How are you so small?" He asked. Usagi giggled shyly, her face turning red. "I know! Minako-chan would be so mad if she heard you call me that! She always says she wishes she could eat like me!"

Seiya laughed nervously. "Wow." Was all he could say.

"Hey! Look!" Usagi said, forgetting about food. They had long ago wondered into the city, walking together. Seiya snapped his head up, and saw two mean staring at them from across the street. "Isn't that Yaten-kun and Taiki-san?" Usagi asked innocently. Seiya laughed to himself that she even had to ask. He stuck a hand in the air. "Oi!" He called.

The men waved back unenthusiastically. They made their way to each other.

"Seiya, you've been gone all day and night." Yaten said calmly, gazing at the two with uninterested eyes. Usagi smiled smugly. "He's been with me!" She boasted, hands on her hips. After a moment, her face turned pink. "Ah-today! Not last night! Ah-.. Seiya!" She wailed, as the three men began to laugh.

"AH! IT'S THE THREE LIGHTS!" A sudden high pitched scream cried. Out of nowhere a mob of crying girls were running at the men. Usagi's mouth dropped. Seiya grabbed her arm and began to pull her. "Come on!" He shouted.

"They're gonna run us over!" Usagi wailed.

* * *

Usagi was panting, breathless next to three men that were hiding casually behind magazines. The four had managed to slip into an alley to escape the stampede, and made a back entrance into a bookstore. Ironically, the magazine that Seiya was holding sported a picture of Yaten on the cover. Yaten's magazine sported a picture of Taiki. And Taiki's magazine displayed a playful kitten, who was batting at a ball of yarn.

"Can't. Breathe!" Usagi panted, holding a hand to her heart melodramatically.

"They saw us with a girl, what will the tabloids say?" Yaten moaned behind his magazine. "Three Lights' Love Triangle?" Seiya pitched in. Usagi's mouth dropped. "Hey!" She wailed. "What will Rei-chan say to that?"

Taiki lowered his magazine. "Rei-chan?" He asked casually. "Yes! She was that girl with the long black hair!" Usagi explained. "She is always saying _Usagi-chan! Prioritize! Usagi-chan! You are too lazy!_ She would never let me live it down if she hears about this!"

There was a sudden crash outside, and Usagi jumped as she spun around. Outside, there was a flash of lightening as a man with blonde hair stared at the panic of the city. He said nothing, just glared at the people running in terror. With a spark, a woman running by fell to her knees. "Ah!" She screamed in pain as Jadeite watched, showing no mercy.

Usagi's eyes widened. "Oh no!" She breathed. She turned to Seiya. "Seiya! I'll be right back!" She said, anxiously trying to think of an excuse. Seiya nodded at her, worry taking over him.

Jadeite was throwing attacks as people left and right. Screams had erupted as everyone tried to run and escape. Beside Jadeite appeared a crooked youma with a wicked smile. Jadeite turned to the youma and nodded. Immediately, the youma launched at the woman that Jadeite had hit. The youma latched onto her and began draining her energy.

"Stop right there!" A familiar voice shouted. Jadeite looked up to see a pair of long blonde pigtails blowing in the wind. Sailor Moon struck a pose. "I'm Sailor Moon! And in the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

Jadeite didn't address her. He looked down to the youma. "Good job," He said. "Now find some more energy and bring it back to me."

"Uh.. hello?" Sailor Moon muttered, her eyes widened awkwardly.

The youma obeyed its master, jumping off of the poor woman. A small child was screaming, hugging her teddy bear as she ran as fast as she could. "Mama! Mama!" The girl was crying. The youma saw her and smiled. As the monster began to jump at the girl, a lightning bolt hit it in the arm.

Sailor Moon looked up happily. "Everyone!" She cried.

Sailor Jupiter, Venus, Mercury, and Mars were standing together. They shouted their names in greeting.

"Damn!" Jadeite screamed, giving the girls a glare. "Don't get in my way!" He lifted his hand, and a large wave of power flew at the Sailor Senshi. Sailor Moon screamed as she watched her friends getting blown back by the attack. The Senshi let out cries as they were forced into the brick side of a building. They fell to the ground, barely conscious.

"No!" Sailor Moon cried. She slid her tiara into her hands. Jadeite turned to her and sent the same attack. Sailor Moon tried to dodge it, but it was too great. She felt herself being lifted off the ground as she was blown. She struggled. "Moon!" She cried weakly through the wave. "Tiara! Action!" She threw her tiara into the power that was blowing her back, and it broke the wave. Sailor Moon fell from the air, landing on her back. She grimaced painfully, getting to her feet.

"Star! Gentle! Uterus!" A voice cried, and Jadeite was on his own back. "What the!" he snarled, looking around.

"Star! Sensitive! Inferno!" Jadeite was hit once more, bruising from the attack. He forced himself to his feet, searching to see where the attacks were coming from.

Sailor Moon gazed up and saw three men standing on top of the building that the sailor senshi had been blown into. "You guys?" She whispered. The three men were wearing identical outfits, thin shirts that were slightly tight, looser black leather pants. They each had on single earings, a stud shaped like a star. Each star was a different color. "Sailor Starlights! Stage on!"

Sailor Moon gazed at the men in wonder, forgetting about the situation they were in. Luna's warning that they couldn't trust anyone played over in her mind.

"I guess we'll have to get rid of you all first," Jadeite said angrily, turning to the youma. The youma nodded and flew towards the sailor senshi that had been bruised and unconscious, beginning to drain their energy. "No!" Sailor Moon cried, running after the youma. "Moon! Tiara!" She began, but Jadeite jumped in her path.

Sailor Moon stopped running, and took a step back when she saw the soulless look on his face. He stepped towards her, his eyes glaring deep into her. "You have caused me great trouble," He growled. Sailor Moon backed up as he got closer.

The Sailor Starlights jumped off of the building, landing perfectly on their feet. "Star! Serious!" Sailor Star Fighter began, but Star Maker tackled him. "They'll get hit too!" He hissed.

Jadeite advanced towards Sailor Moon, as she backed up with sweat running down her face. "I will make sure that I am not bothered again." Jadeite warned, raising his hand. Sailor Moon cried out as he blasted an attack at her. She flew back, sliding on the hard concrete. She weakly forced herself to her feet. Jadeite raised his hand again, but before he could blast her, Fighter's attack hit him.

Sailor Moon screamed in shock as Jadeite fell to his knees. The youma jumped up from the senshi, having finished with them. Sailor Moon stared from the youma to Jadeite, from the Starlights to the senshi.

"Don't give up," Jadeite hissed to the youma, and it began to fly at Sailor Moon. A rose dashed through the air, and hit it in the shoulder. The youma cried out in pain, freezing in its tracks. Sailor Moon wasted no time, activating her tiara and throwing it at the youma.

"Damn!" Jadeite screamed, looking at the pile of ash that had once been his youma. "Damn you all!"

And with that, Jadeite was gone.

Sailor Moon's eyebrows were raised as she gazed silently at everyone around her. She looked to her senshi, who were regaining their energy from the youma. She looked to the Star Lights, who were standing together and staring at Tuxedo Mask. She looked to Tuxedo Mask, who was staring at Sailor Moon.

"Who are you?" Her cracking voice whispered.


End file.
